


Eggs and Bacon

by CD_Radio



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, carling this ones for you, this is self indulgent, two old gay men just bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Radio/pseuds/CD_Radio
Summary: Their life before was exciting, interesting, but ultimately a shitty one. They much preferred a relatively boring, domestic life together with some excitement sprinkled here and there for flavor.This was enough.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Captain Spaulding, Freddy Krueger/Cutter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Eggs and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutterjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutterjohns/gifts).



> Entirely self-indulgent fluff and also thank you to Carling who brought this ship into my life, love ya buddy!

Sleeping was a weird activity for Freddy. Not that he never slept, it’s just been a while since he did, give or take a few decades, and he was still getting used to it. His eyes may have been closed but his brain was already half-awake. He could feel the cold seeping onto his bare legs and exposed belly, quickly fixing it by half-heartedly pushing the hem of the jumbo-sized shirt back down and pushing half his legs into the blanket. 

That wasn’t enough, though. He still felt cold and he would really rather go back to sleep than wake up and turn the heater up. Luckily for him, he had his own personal heater beside him.

Only he wasn’t there. 

Freddy’s hand combed through the other side of the bed, trying to reach for his bedmate only to find it empty and the space left was cooling down. Opening his eyes to see what was going on, he contemplated getting up and looking for him, but instead closed his eyes and flipped to the empty side on his stomach. Burying his face onto Cutter’s pillow, enjoying the leftover warmth of the other’s body.

The breeze from their open window eventually made him get up. As much as he enjoys a cold pillow and a cozy bed, he much preferred not to be alone.

Grunting as he got up, taking the sheet with him and wrapping it around himself, he made his way down the hall, already smelling the bacon from the kitchen.

His bare feet making soft but noticeable pats on the wooden floor, knowing full well that it’d better not to surprise his boyfriend with his usual silent steps. And he found comfort that Cutter, in turn, made sure to lighten his after one incident where the clown had stomped his way to the bedroom and Freddy had raised his glove at him out of habit. ( _ Trauma, triggers, whatever _ )

Speaking of the clown, he had his back to Freddy, standing before the kitchen counter, spatula in one hand and a pan, frying breakfast on the stove, with the other. The soft light of the early morning Texan sun the only light source in the room, particles of dust drifting gently in the air, and the smell of eggs and bacon bringing everything together into a domestic sight.

The blanket covered arms found themselves wrapping around Cutter’s soft middle, Freddy pressing his still somewhat sleepy body onto the clown’s back, resting his head on the back of his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
  
“Looks like someone finally got up.”   
  
Freddy didn’t need to look at him to know he was smiling and Cutter only laughed when he felt the demon start to purr.

Their life before was exciting, interesting, but ultimately a shitty one. They much preferred a relatively boring, domestic life together with some excitement sprinkled here and there for flavor.

This was enough.


End file.
